DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): Travel support is requested for American scientist to participate in the 29th annual meeting of the International Narcotic Research (NRC). The Conference will be held in Garmisch-Patenkirchen, Germany from July 20-25, 1998. It is an official satellite meeting of the International Congress of Pharmacology (IUPHAR), held from July 26-August 1 in nearby Munich. Many INRC participants plan to attend both meetings. The INRC meeting has become the most important and prestigious annual Conference for dissemination and exchange of current information in the area of biomedical research on the endogenous opioid system. The topics range from molecular biological to behavioral studies of the structure and function of opioid receptors and their endogenous and exogenous ligands. The mechanism of action of opiates and of endogenous opioids, the molecular basis of tolerance and dependence as well as the role opioids in pain regulation are all subjects of the wide ranging formal and informal discussions at INRC. Young participants, including students and postdoctoral fellows will be given preference for travel support. A portion of the grant funds will be used to support up to 8 or 9 scientific symposia, in which areas of opioid research are reviewed and up to date information is presented. A small portion will go toward support of distinguished plenary speakers in related research areas, whose work illustrates strategies, techniques or concepts likely to be useful to the INRC audience. Finally, a small part of the funds will be used for administrative and meeting expenses detailed in the application.